narutofanonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Tokien Uchiha
'''Tokien- '''pochodzenie Tokiena jest nie do końca jasne. Na początku nie wiedział kim są jego rodzice. Ponoć urodził się, przed wszystkimi innymi. Wiadomo natomiast, że urodził się w okolicach Kraju Ognia. Tokien posiadał dwóch braci i jedną siostrę- Revana, Kurose i Ayake. Wszyscy dorastali w bardzo długim okresie czasu. Historia Tokien i Hagoromo Gdy Tokien i jego rodzeństwo dożyli czasów Kaguyi poznał chłopca imieniem Hagoromo. Bardzo się zaprzyjaźnili. Od razu wiedzieli, że mają coś ze sobą wspólnego. Jego rodzeństwo też go polubiło, z wyjątkiem Kurose. Przeczuwał coś niedobrego i odrażającego w tym chłopcu. Odkrycie Pewnego razu gdy Tokien i Hagoromo byli w lesie, zaatakowali ich jacyś nieznajomi. Bardzo się przestreaszyli. Zaczęli prędko uciekać, jednak napastnicy byli szybsi. Jeden z nich rzucił kunaiem w stronę Hagaaromo. Tokien poczuł, że straci przyjaciela. Gdy Tokien krzyknął, z jego ust wydobył się ogień, który pochłonął zarówno i kunaia i napastników. Gdy Hagoromo spojrzał na niego dostrzegł, że jedno jego oko jest czerwone i ma trzy łezki, a drugie oko na czarnym tle ma czerwony wzór połączonych ze sobą sześciu elips. To odkrycie dało początek nowych przygód Tokiena. Narodziny Sharingana Po odkryciu swoich mocy Tokien zaczął zgłębiać ich tajniki. Minęło niewiele czasu nim Hagoromo i jego brat Hamura oraz rodzeństwo Tokiena również odkryło w sobie podobne moce. Próbowali odkryć, skąd je posiadają. Hagoromo i Hamura zdradzili im, że wiedzieli o tym, że mają te umiejętności od samego początku. Opowiedzieli im historię o ich matce Kaguyi, o zakazanym owocu i o tym jak utrzymywany jest ład i porządek. Wyjaśniło się również skąd Kurose wyczuwał tę "negatywną" energię od przyjaciół jego rodzeństwa. Nie mieli pojęcia jednak skąd Tokien i jego rodzeństwo posiadało tę moc. Postanowili zapytać o to samą "Boginię", czyli matkę dwóch braci. Ta rzekła, że ta czwórka pochodzi od istoty wyższej. Czegoś niematerialnego i niesłychanie potężnego- od Cienia Boga. Był on- jak sam jego przydomek wskazuje- ożywionym cieniem Boga. To on stworzył Zakazany Owoc, który zjadła Kaguya. Prawdopodobnie to dzięki niemu rodzeństwo posiada te talenty. Takie same jak Kaguya i jej synowie. Gdy już wychodzili z jej pałacu ta zatrzymała Tokiena na moment. Bowiem od incydentu z napastnikami Tokien miał czerwone oczy. Kaguya chciała je zbadać. Od razu zauważyła podobieństwo do jej trzeciego oka i coś ją w nim niepokoiło. Po odbytej rozmowie Tokien wyszedł od Bogini, z wiedzą co jego oczzy potrafią. Nazwał je Sharingan, ponieważ mógł kopiować charaktery pisma, ruchy i nie tylko. Okazało się też, że Tokien urodził się ze wszystkimi naturami chakry, co pozwoliło mu posiadać wszystkie Kekkei Genkai, Tōta i Kekkei mōra jakie mogły powstać z mieszania tych natur oraz posiadał ograniczenia krwi. Mógł także jak się okazało znacznie później, używać Hiden innych klanów. Ninshū Po wielu latach wspólnych treningów Tokien i reszta potrafili bezbłędnie posługiwać się mocą, którą nazwali chakrą. Wkrótce potem Tokien stwierdził, że aby zachować równowagę, którą zapewniła Kaguya, wszyscy ludzie muszą nauczyć się korzystać z chakry. Revan, Ayaka, Hamura i Hagaromo przyznali mu rację. Tylko Kurose nie mógł tego znieść. Uwarzał, że tylko on i jego rodzeństwo powinno korzystać z chakry. Nawet Hamura i Hagoromo nie powinni jej używać. Nie przejęli się tym zbytnio i zaczęli tworzyć pierwsze klasztory, w których zaczęto nauczać o chakrze. Ludzie którzy zgłębiali jej tajniki byli nazywani mnichami. Jednak z czasem, jak wiadomo ludzie na nowo zaczęli tworzyć wojny. Ninshū przekształciło się w Ninjutsu. Atak Shinju Po tym jak wybuchały coraz większe konflikty Kaguya wpadała w coraz większą falę szaleństwa. Próbowała stworzyć świat idealny, a przez głupi pomysł syna i jego przyjaciół, koncepcja ta stawała się coraz bardziej niemożliwa. W dodatku niedawno wyczuła też, że demon, który strzegł Boskiego Drzewa powrócił. Nie umknęło to też uwadze Tokiena i Hagoromo. Tokien był świetnym tropicielem, natomiast Hagoromo posiadał Rinnegana, który wyczuwał obecność strażnika owocu. Kiedy Tokien i Hagaromo uczyli jego najstarszego syna Indrę znikąd uderzył potężny pocisk chakry. Hagaromo ochronił siebie, ale stał zbyt daleko by ochronić trzyletniego syna. Na szczęście zrobił to Tokien. Jednak Indra i tak ucierpiał, mianowicie oślepnął. Tokien kochał go jak własnego syna, więc przekazał mu swoje oczy. Widząc to poświęcenie Hagaromo przywrócił Tokienowi wzrok, jednak zamiast Sharingana pojawił mu się Rinnegan. Stwierdził, że już dawno go obudził, ale nie chciał, żeby to wyszło na jaw Bogini. Poza tym nie widział innego sposobu na pokonanie bestii. A co do oczu, które dał Indrze- były one o wiele słabsze niż być powinny (dlatego Indra nie obudził Rinnegana i miał inny wzór Mangekyo) Zaraz potem przybyło jego rodzeństwo i Hamura. Wtedy rozpoczęła się jedna z najbardziej legendarnych potyczek w historii. Na początku Shinju miał przewagę. Jego Bijudama przebijała nawet ich najlepsze bariery, jednak z wielkim trudem. Kurose stwierdził, że nie można się ciągle bronić. Trzeba rozpocząć zmasowany atak. Przyznali mu rację. W pierwszej linii stanęli Tokien, Kurose i Hagaromo. Z tyłu zaś Revan i Ayaka skupiali się na ich leczeniu z daleka. Kurose próbował zakopać bestię, używając najpotężniejszych technik Ziemii, jakich był w stanie użyć. Shinju spostrzegł to, dlatego jednym ze swoich ogonów z impetem uderzył w jego stronę. Zginąłby, gdyby nie Hagaromo i jego szybkość i refleks. Kurose spytał, czemu go uratował, po czym Mędrzec rzekł, że nigdy nie obrażał się z powodu jego uwag. Tokien widząc to postanowił to zakończyć. Podbiegł do Hamury, po czym powiedział mu plan działania. Przy okazji, za pomocą Rinnegana przekazał plan również Hagaromo i Kurose. W jednym, tym samym momencie, Tokien i Kurose rzucili braci Otsutsuki, po czym Ci użyli swojej najpotężniejszej techniki pieczętującej gdy dotknęli Juubiego. Chibaku Tensei. W jednej chwili Shinju uniósł się w stronę nieba zakrywając go przy tym milionami kawałków litosfery. To spowodowało, że powstał księżyc. Walka dobiegła końca. Tokien i Kurose Mimo, że Hagaromo uratował życie Kurose, ten nie poprzestawał go nienawidzić. Kiedy wszyscy patrzyli w stronę nowo powstałej planety, Kurose ruszył z impetem na Hagaromo. Tokien zauważył to, po czym złapał za nadgarstek brata i ruszył z nim do innego wymiaru, przy użyciu Kamui. Mocno wyczerpani po walce z bestią, bracia zmuszeni byli stoczyć pojedynek na śmierć i życie. Rozpętała się krwawa walka, w wyniku której Tokien stracił lewą rękę, a Kurose oślepł. Po długiej, wyczerpującej walce wygrał Tokien. Zakuł brata w łańcuchy Gedo, po czym ten zaczął go obrażać i poprzysiągł mu zemstę. Zrozpaczony Tokien obudził Rinne Sharingana identycznego, jakiego miała Kaguya, po czym ręką Susanoo cisnął Kurose w najdalszy wmiar jaki mógł. Kiedy wrócił do przyjaciół i reszty rodzeństwa, opowiedział im o ich walce, kłamiąc przy tym mówiąc, że Kurose zginął. Ayaka była załamana. Kochała z nich wszystkich najbardziej brata, zwłaszcza że on ją kochał najbardziej z całego rodzeństwa. Oznajmiła, że musi od nich odejść. Kategoria:Klan Uchiha Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Kategoria:Jinchūriki